liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Stitch
Stitch & Ai (安玲与史迪奇 "An Ling and Stitch") is a television series spin-off of Lilo & Stitch produced for Chinese audiences that premiered on March 27, 2017 on CCTV-1 and CCTV-14. It is the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise's third TV series, after the Western-animated Lilo & Stitch: The Series and the anime Stitch!. Similar in premise to the anime series Stitch!, the series sees Stitch separated from Lilo after being captured by a gang of space criminals who had hoped to replicate Jumba's research. When Stitch escapes, he ends up re-entering Earth's atmosphere over China and ends up landing in the Huangshan Mountains where he befriends a young girl named Wang Ai Ling and becomes part of her family. The series was produced in English before being dubbed in Mandarin for Chinese broadcast, as the show was produced with the assistance of American animators, including those who previously worked on Lilo & Stitch: The Series such as Tony Craig (one of The Series' executive producers). The original English version began airing on Disney Channel Asia on February 5, 2018. All thirteen episodes of its only season so far aired throughout the month. There are currently no plans to release the series in Western countries.Stitch & Ai debuts in South East Asia". ToonBarn (February 13, 2018). Retrieved on February 15, 2018. Premise Stitch & Ai follows the events of Lilo & Stitch (and its subsequent film and television sequels up to and including Leroy & Stitch)Discussions with Tony Craig: Executive Producer “Lilo & Stitch: The Series” and “Stitch & Ai!”'' JoshuaCroyle.com.'' Archived from the original on January 14, 2018. Retrieved on March 3, 2018. but before the events of the Stitch! anime. The series shows Stitch kidnapped by space criminals who want to use him to have their own destructive genetic experiment. However, he escapes to China's Huangshan mountains, where he befriends Ai, a spirited local girl who is at risk of being separated from her older sister Jiejie. Stitch becomes Ai's "dog", and the two help one another dealing with the other's problems; Ai helps Stitch deal with the space criminals, while he helps her stay in the mountains with her family. Jumba and Pleakley later show up initially trying to bring Stitch back to the United Galactic Federation, but Ai and Jiejie convince the two aliens to let Stitch stay with them. Although Jumba and Pleakley also stay to keep a watch on Stitch and to help out him and his new family, Jumba gets concerned that a hidden function that he secretly programmed in Stitch—a function that causes the experiment to grow into a giant beast when his destructive programming is triggered in a large city—could be unleashed if the space criminals figure out how to subconsciously manipulate Stitch into triggering it. Continuity The series has various flashbacks to key scenes in the franchise which appear in episodes 1, 2, and 13. The flashbacks consist of closely re-animated sequences, copying the originals to the best of their ability. Flashback scenes include: * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" from Lilo & Stitch * "Jumba's Trial" from Lilo & Stitch * "Stitch's Escape" from Lilo & Stitch * "The Birth of Stitch" from Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * "626 Simulation" from The Origin of Stitch * "Jumba & Stitch" from The Origin of Stitch In co-ordinance with this, there are occasional cameos from previous characters of the Lilo & Stitch franchise, including Captain Gantu, the Grand Councilwoman, Cobra Bubbles, and the Ice Cream Man. Characters * Stitch – An alien genetic experiment also known as Experiment 626. He was kidnapped by space criminals who want to use him so they can have their own evil genetic experiment, but he manages to escape back to Earth, ending up in China. He befriends a local girl named Ai, who takes him into her family. He is voiced in English by Ben Diskin, who also voiced the character in the Stitch! anime. * Wang Ai Ling – A Chinese girl who lives in the Huangshan mountains. Her aunt wants to move her to the city, but she wants to stay in the mountains. Ai befriends Stitch, taking him in as her "dog", and helps him ward off the space criminals that want him. She serves as this series's counterpart to Lilo Pelekai. She is voiced in English by Erica Mendez. * Wang Jiejie – A young Chinese woman who tries to take care of her younger sister Ai after their parents' death. She works at a tea shop for a man named Mr. Ding. She serves as this series's counterpart to Nani Pelekai. She is voiced in English by Laura Post. * Jumba Jookiba – The Kweltikwan creator of Stitch. He is sent by the Grand Councilwoman to retrieve Stitch from the space criminals that captured him. However, after reuniting with Stitch in China and meeting his new family, Jumba decides to let Stitch to stay with Ai, sticking around himself to assist and watch over him. He is voiced in English by Jess Winfield, who previously served as screenwriter and executive producer for Lilo & Stitch: The Series and its films Stitch! The Movie and Leroy & Stitch, and voiced the same character in the Stitch! anime. * Wendell "Wendy" Pleakley – A Plorgonarian former United Galactic Federation agent and Jumba's partner. He is also sent by the Grand Councilwoman to retrieve Stitch alongside Jumba. After Jumba decides to let Stitch stay with Ai, Pleakley also stays with Stitch's new family and tries to help out. He is voiced in English by Lucien Dodge. * Wang Daiyu – Ai and Jiejie's aunt who believes that Ai should not be living in the "dirty" mountains and move to the city, despite her nieces' protests. She is voiced in English by Laura Post. * Meiying – Ai's rival who serves as this series's counterpart to Mertle Edmonds. She is voiced in English by Cherami Leigh and Xanthe Huynh. * Dahu – Jiejie's boyfriend and Ai's drum instructor. He serves as this series's counterpart to David Kawena, with an element of Moses Puloki with regards to his teachings of a local tradition. He is voiced in English by Lucien Dodge. * Mr. Ding – Jiejie's employer who runs a tea shop. He is voiced in English by Richard Epcar. Kyle Hebert, Bobby Thong, Sarah Anne Williams, Deborah Crane, Jacob Craner, and Steve Kramer provide additional voices. Episodes Trivia *This series marks the first time that experiments can mate and breed new experiments. *Ben Diskin and Jess Winfield reprise their roles as Stitch and Jumba respectively from the English dub of the Stitch! anime. Videos Stitch & Ai (Chinese Lilo and Stitch Spinoff) Trailer Gallery KpwqLn0qMR8pVnKsKDwmLR=.jpg|Stitch, Ai, and the whole gang C8hc4-vXUAAuZqh.jpg|Stitch and Ai on dragons Stitch_&_Ai_promotion.jpg 1120703040_14906004584371n-1.jpg Stitch_and_Ai_-_Stitch's_Destruction_Form.jpg|Poster featuring Stitch's newly-revealed destruction form Stitch & Ai English title card.png|''Stitch & Ai'' English title card Stitch & Ai title characters.jpg|Official artwork of the titular characters Stitch & Ai - Stitch with Chinese lantern.jpg|Poster of a sketch of Stitch holding a Chinese lantern Stitch & Ai spacecraft.jpg|Drawings of spacecraft seen in Stitch & Ai Stitch & Ai spacecraft interior shot.jpg|Interior shot of one of the spacecraft Stitch & Ai - Stitch sitting sketch.jpg|A sketch of Stitch sitting made for Stitch & Ai Stitch & Ai - yellow Stitch.jpg|A yellow colored Stitch in production artwork for Stitch & Ai References Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Shows